


The Bonds of Fate

by Nahx



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bond Levels, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gil can be sweet sometimes, Gilgamesh is a horny bastard, Master/Pet, This will have more servants added, Waver is such a cute little tsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: The bond between a Master and Servant starts out weak, but through battles, experience and time it can become strong. However, sometimes, when a Servant gets close enough to their Master, it isn't just all about saving the world anymore. When feelings of love and lust begin to sprout, sometimes a Master just has to roll with the punches.





	1. Gilgamesh (Archer) Bond Level 7

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything for the Fate series but I've wanted to for a long while now! This one has been sitting on the back-burner for a few weeks, so I decided to tweak it and go ahead and post it. Hopefully it's not to bad. Also for anyone waiting on TBoH, I've been trying to get things plotted out correctly but it's been frustrating. Still haven't given up though, so I hope you don't either.

 

 

"Now then pet, it is time for your treat. Loosen those cute little lips of yours."  
  
Without time to protest, your parted mouth unwittingly engulfed the head of The Hero Kings' cock as he shoved it past your fleshy barriers, salty fluid already dripping on your tongue.  
  
He let out a low hum of approval before threading his fingers through your hair, his hand firmly holding the back of your head in place so you couldn't move away. He stilled for a moment, enjoying the warm casing, before he lazily bucked forward, taking satisfaction from the brief fluttering of your throat tightening around him.

He peered down at your face, your lips stretched wide around him to accommodate for his size, and he couldn't help but feel smug as he looked at the unintentionally lewd picture you had become. He'd been the first to do such things to you,  and he took endless pride in that.  
  
Never one to take things too slow, he sought to set an even pace, your saliva-covered entrance and soft tissue feeling heavenly against his thick length. His breathing grew heavier, getting lost in the sensations your malleable mouth could provide.  
  
The golden archer was always like this; taking what he wanted from you with little regard about how you felt about it. His lustful advances towards you began not long after the first month from summoning him, and have only increased exponentially since then. He didn't require your consent: as the one who summoned him, he had every right to you, or so he claimed.  
  
You couldn't understand what put you in his sights. Perhaps your more submissive nature awakened his more primal instincts? Maybe it was the way you had been brave enough to spend time with him in the first place?  
  
Whatever the case, it was a fact that you were trapped within his piercing red gaze.  
  
And over time he'd simply become infatuated-- in his own way.  
  
However twisted it was.  
  
The things he did to you would vary depending on his mood, but one thing was abundantly clear--  
  
"I command you to look at me as you receive me," he told you firmly.  
  
Fearing what may happen if you didn't, you raised your head slightly, the angle causing your lips to stretch differently around his throbbing erection.  
  
He pet your hair in approval; "Yes, look upon me as you please your owner. That vulnerable expression you wear now...it will be seen by no one else.  Do not give that face to anyone but I."  
  
His eyes narrowed and he frowned darkly at the thought of the others; "Understand, Pet? If you go against my rules, those mongrels will be punished in your stead."  
  
"Only I can have the luxury of seeing you like this."  
  
He did whatever he could to establish his ownership over you. Gilgamesh, Golden King of Heroes, was possessive of his treasures above all else.  
  
And that was what you were.  
  
Another treasure to add to his collection. A highly valuable toy to hoard and keep to himself, for as long as he exists.  
  
The way his thrusting became more unfocused was a sign he was reaching his end. Hips jerking slightly, his eyes narrowed and teeth grit, embers burning in his eyes at the escalating pressure.  
  
"Rejoice pet...for you have the honor of taking my seed...!"  
  
Hips pushed against your mouth had your nose forcefully tucked in his light patch of pubic hair. You choked on his dick as it slipped down your throat, expanding for a brief moment before a burst of warm thick cum rushed down. It took everything in you not to cough and gag at the protrusion, briefly forgetting your lessons.  
  
Gilgamesh brought your mouth away from his cock and sighed, a soft sound filled with content. A small trickle of white fled down your chin as you swallowed thickly, quickly trying to wipe away the fluid before he saw. He never let you spit out his essence; the mere thought offended him, and so he'd trained you how to swallow without much difficulty.

Unfortunately, the King is always quick on the uptake. He swiftly took hold of your hand used to wipe you face and inspected your fingers where little droplets clung. He frowned lightly, and without saying anything, swiped his fingers over yours before prodding open your lips with his sticky fingers, massaging your tongue to slip the excess back in where it belonged, and you let him.

He removed his cleaned digits with a self-satisfied look.

The fingers splayed on your head began running through the thick hair strands in a comforting gesture, a crooked but fond smile playing across his lips.  
  
"You've been a very good girl for me lately, haven't you? Don't think I haven't taken notice. Good behavior will not go unrewarded. Your special treat will come soon enough, so do not fret. In the meantime..."  
  
The hand slipped out of your hair down to your chin, where you were led into a kiss.  
  
"The night is young and you've yet to be sated..."

That's right. He was far too proud to ever just end things like that.  
  
You gasped as a hand slipped down your panties. A lone finger began circling around your clit, while two fingers prodded your wet passage.  
  
His voice lowered as he spoke directly in your ear, curling his fingers, "Hm, I'm not so cruel as to have my fill and leave you with nothing; as my lover, you will always be satisfied in the end. Never forget that."


	2. Gilgamesh (Archer) Bond Level 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is tired and stressed from her and her lovers nightly activities, and another servant begins to take notice.

 

 

"Master, your complexion is looking a bit pale. Are you alright?" One of your most valued Servants asked you this as you made your way down the white corridor.  
  
It was lunch time, and you were headed back to your room for a moment to fetch something, or so you told everyone who asked.  
  
However, this kind eyed servant was the first to take notice of your less than perfect pallor.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all. Thank you for the concern," you smiled casually. Fatigue was indeed a big part of it, so it wasn't necessarily a lie; it was just...there was stress as well. But that and the other side of the story went unsaid; you didn't want him to fret.  
  
Unfortunately you'd clearly forgotten how sharp he was, because he lightly frowned at your response, brows drawn.  
  
You were a bit too careless. You wanted to draw his attention away from the slip-up, but your breath was stolen in an instant.  
  
Because then, all too soon, he smiled; a smile laced of affection, yet tinged with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm happy to have such a kind master, to be so conscious of negatively affecting those around her without reason. That said... I exist to share in the burdens of others, Master. Including yours. I may not know what's troubling you, but I want you to know I am always available to you, should you have need of me. So please...do not hesitate to call for me, whenever that may be."  
  
The man who was always associated with the sun... You could see the comparison in that moment, his words, his presence gently shining down on you. With eyes filled with so much warmth, he really did seem like a paragon of hope, compassion...  
  
But most importantly, he was speaking to you not only as a servant, but a concerned friend.  
  
You were almost moved to tears.  
  
Softly, you took hold of his hand, your heat mingling together through connected palms.  
  
"Thank you... I'll remember that, Karna."  
  
He smiled without a hint of restraint, "Yes, that is all I ask," he says before returning your hand holding with a kind squeeze.  
  
It was after this that you separated and went your separate ways for the time being. Even stepping inside your room minutes after the exchange, your lips were forming a faint smile at the lancers words, you almost didn't even notice it until a familiar voice broke through your daze.  
  
"Ah...so the Sun Lancer pledged his undying support in your favor, hmm? You appear to be quite pleased about that fact. Perhaps a bit too pleased."  
  
A deep, attractive voice reverberated in your ears as you registered with a sense of dread the meaning of his words.  
  
The man himself -in all his half bare glory- rose from your plush bed to regard you. Gilgamesh.  
  
By his statement along with the thin smile on his face, you knew he'd once again used clairvoyance to see how Karna had interacted with you, and there was no telling how he would deal with this.   
  
You rubbed your neck as he stalked towards you, his top piece re-materializing to stand in his intimidating full armor.  
  
"You know...Having contracts over so many Servants is quite a feat. Under normal circumstances such a thing should be impossible. However, obviously we are in strange circumstances. The world on the verge of collapse, with only one mage available to act as a master to save it. Such a thing makes even a seemingly ordinary girl like you look quite special."  
  
It was as if he was praising you, but knowing Gilgamesh, his tone was anything but kind. He was also preparing to lead into a speech, going by the way his eyes bore into yours as he reached out his hand to begin playing with your hair.  
  
"But this arrangement comes with a price. Although you may be able to summon powerful Servants such as I, we are all forced to dwell within the same space, and we each must share one master. Compromises and sacrifices must be made in order to maintain balance within Chaldea, of which is crucial to complete such a monumental task like saving the earth and restoring it to its prior state."  
  
All of this was something you already understood, and Gilgamesh knew that. But the fact that he was taking the time to reinforce this concept was unsettling.

"With this in mind, how much do you intend to make me endure?" His voice was still fairly level, but the irritation was bubbling through.

And-- there it was. Now he was finally getting to the heart of the matter.

His eyes resembled the color of blood as they narrowed into a glare at your exasperation, "Even with the fate of the world in the balance, I will not stand by while impudent little mongrels dare to think they can lay their filthy hands upon that which belongs to me."  
  
This wasn't good-- he was always stubborn whenever it came to things like this. You needed to clear up any misunderstandings quickly before things got out of hand.  
  
"Karna was just showing his concern, that's all. I've been feeling a little stressed out and tired lately, so it's nice when people remind you they care," you explained to the arrogant king without elaborating. He might take offense if you told him the main reason you were so tired and stressed was because of him.

Subconsciously, you rubbed a cloth-covered dark mark blooming on your hip; one of Gilgamesh's many 'King's Blessings'.  
  
He scoffed, "Humph--If you were under such duress, you should have discussed it with me. Our relationship is one of intimacy, so there should not be any secrets kept between us. I told you as such already," he expressed with frustration. That was one of the many things that made you conflicted about Gilgamesh; it was clear that he did care about you, even if he wasn't always the best at showing it. You did like him despite his flaws.

But one of his biggest problems was that he was too territorial.  
  
"I know. And I'll tell you next time there's an issue, I promise. I would have told you this time eventually, but Karna was just too perceptive and got it out of me first."  
  
His mouth formed a line but thankfully, he nodded, "As long as you understand. I won't prevent the likes of them from knowing if you're being plagued by an issue. However, for the time being I will be the one to ultimately aid you; you should need no one else in this manner for now."  
  
Gilgamesh closed his eyes as he gave clear instructions; "You are allowed chatter and casual banter with almost every servant you have, but deeper relations can only be formed with those I personally approve of, those that earn my trust. Understood?"  
  
His demands were unreasonable, you knew. But you couldn't help but relent, knowing he would make a much bigger fuss that you didn't want to be faced with if you argued. He might even stash you in the vault for a few days as punishment, or wrap you in the chains of heaven again--something you would rather avoid for now (the soreness still hasn't faded.)

Well, in the future, you were sure you could persuade him to be more lenient if you really needed. He could be surprisingly reasonable when it counted.

Well, kinda.

"It should go without discussion, but you are forbidden from associating with the faker and blue mongrel. If they approach you, be swift in your interactions. If they persist, they'll earn a taste of metal."  
  
Ouch. You better be careful talking to Emiya and Cu.  
  
Suddenly, the half god smirked. "Oh, it almost slipped my mind... Today I have a present I picked out for you, one that will suit the lady of the Hero King."

Usually whenever someone is prompted with a gift, they'll be happily surprised, or filled with wonder or excitment. You could only feel apprehension.

After all, whatever he got, it was guaranteed to not be a normal present.  
  
"Turn around for me," he instructed, before digging his gauntlet into the folds of his armor.  
  
Quickly you obeyed, suspense and nerves flickering through you.  
  
You flinched as you felt something cold touch your neck, and you realized Gilgamesh was wrapping an accessory of some sort around you. A gold necklace? That was your first thought when you saw the color, but no, it wasn't as loose as that.  
  
The thing around your neck wrapped around snugly like a possessive embrace. It wasn't to the point where it was uncomfortable, but its weight was a reminder of its presence.  
  
"There," he murmured close to your ear, a note of satisfaction in his voice as his fingers traced the design.  
  
His hands landed on your shoulders and guided you to the only mirror in the room, and what you saw made you audibly gulp.  
  
It turned out that the neck-brace was actually a choker made of solid gold, with a big, brilliant red ruby in the center. It immediately reminded you of a pet collar.

That was probably exactly what it was: an expensive, lavish tag.  
  
"Now do you see? With this, everyone will know that you've been taken by me. Only the utterly foolish ones will have the gall to try their luck when you wear this."  
  
His hands gently travelled down your body, stopping to pull you toward him by the waist; you shuddered as his hand rubbed over the mark he created, and he smirked at your expression, giving the skin a light squeeze.  
  
"I do not have to repeat myself for you, but I will this time. I will not tolerate anyone having you but me. My precious pet... There is no running from your position. From now on, you will always be mine. This is just the proof of that."  
  
He forced your face upwards and engulfed your lips with his.

 A kiss to reinforce his will.

"Mmm... Now then, since our activities seem to be taking a bit of a toll on you, it seems I'll have to feed you a consistent diet of these," the King murmured against your lips as his hand reached out to take something. With no time to react, a shiny, gold, rounded object was placed against your mouth.

A gold apple-- the same ones that gave you a full burst of energy. Did Gilgamesh already have an entire stock of his own in his treasury, like Chaldea's reserves?

He smiled in a way that was very unusual for him, a way that caught you off guard; "Go on, eat up, or I'll have to make you. You need to remain healthy. Not just for the sake of the world, but for I as well. I will not allow your health to decline from our bonding, or for any other reason for that matter. That, I promise you."

_The Hero King was always full of surprises._


	3. Gilgamesh (Archer) Bond Level 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been feeling more energetic since Gil started providing you a daily dose of golden apples, but during one particular week you begin feeling quite strange, so strange that you can't even operate properly. After a few days, you're confronted in your room about your odd behavior, and a shocking revelation comes about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be kinda bad, I don't know, I might come back later and regret everything, but for now I'm posting it. Hope people get a kick out of it; my smut game still feels off, but I tried.

 

 

"Oho? What is the matter, my pet? You've been acting a bit unusual as of late. I think the mongrels are starting to notice as well."

More red spread throughout your already flushed face, thighs clenching reflexively, the action almost making you whimper. There was definitely something wrong with you, that much was certain; and it'd started at the beginning of the week. Beads of sweat were beginning to form as you struggled to answer, "F-Fine, I'm fine Gil. But could you maybe...Leave me alone for a bit? I-I just need some space for a while."

For some reason, instead of the irritation you expected at such a vague response, he eyed you up and down with a pleased smile; "Leave you be? Why would I do that? I told you if there was an issue you were to discuss it with me, did I not? So go on, I'm lending my ear. Tell me your troubles~"

That satisfied expression on his face...It couldn't be that he...?

A throbbing sensation erupted from the core of your being and you couldn't help but gasp. It was getting to be too much. You couldn't stand it-- you needed to deal with it. Now.

It was too embarrassing to let Gilgamesh see you in such a pitiful state, so you implored him one more time to give you some privacy. 

"Gil...Please..." Your voice was nearly a whisper, strained in the sense that you were trying to hold back any strange sounds trying to escape your throat, "Just this once...Privacy..."

Shivers passed through your body in the pause during the conversation, your nerves on edge and completely sensitive to any change.

And then, suddenly, he laughed.

"Fuhahahahaha! Remarkable! Truly excellent, they worked much better than I imagined they would!"

You could only groan in confusion. What worked? What was he--?

His hand grasped your chin lightly, the contact making you gasp,"Yes, how does it feel, pet? To be so completely overwhelmed with urges that you're unable to satisfy unless you're completely alone?"

It was then that you realized, and your expression must have showed.

His face neared yours, "Mmm, you look defenseless, so completely vulnerable... Your helplessness is a treat like no other, I must admit. When you display yourself so temptingly, who am I to decline a taste?"

He really  _was_ the culprit. You stared at him in disbelief, in confusion as heat roiled through your body; "W-What...What did you do to me?"

The King chuckled as in a flourish he held a herb in his hand.

"I doubt you would have ever seen them, as indeed, they are somewhat rare. They can be made into an elixir, one that can be drank by itself or spread in something else. An especially potent remedy for those unable to get their desire to spark, or a way to spice things up for wealthy couples. They can be used in various ways."

"You...you slipped me a...aphrodi--" You were unable to even finish your sentence as another wave of heat flashed through your body. At this point, you could feel the wetness seeping into your underwear, making you dig your nails into your palms. This was humiliating, but your lover was loving it.

"Indeed, it was quite easy to coat them over the rather luscious apples I've given you. It doesn't even leave a taste, so you won't notice you've ingested it until it's far too late."

 He chuckled, "For humans, they're effective to the point that you are trembling where you stand."

His face drew closer, "I won't be able to hold myself back at this rate," he murmured close to your ear. His voice dropping an octave was enough to make you sweat more. 

"But then again, that's what you would want, hm? After all, you won't have any relief unless you're taken care of. Otherwise, the need will continue to build, and build, until you won't be able to take it any longer. You might even try to jump on the first person you see."

Your terrified look made him bark a laugh, "Rest assured, I wouldn't allow that to happen. You won't be bedded by anyone else. You belong solely to me... So I will take great pleasure in taking care of you now."

The first instinct you had was to accept because of your disoriented mind, but the part of you that was frustrated with Gil made you stumble back from him, an action that certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, trying to resist your king? How precious, pet. But you know you can't win," his eyes narrowed as a sound erupted behind you, but before you could even think to look, your hands were brought together in an instant. Your eyes darted down. Silk bonds?!

Hands lifted you up in your stupor, and you were gently thrown on the bed, bouncing once from the impact. With your wrists bonded together, all you could use was your legs to fight back, but you didn't even need to think about it to know there was no winning against Gilgamesh. He was the strongest servant. When there was something he wanted, there was pretty much nothing that could stop him from getting it.

You were forced to submit to this, whether you wanted it or not.

The blonde hovered above you on the bed, looking down at you appreciatively. By this time he'd made his armor vanish in favor of soft high quality cloth, his chest bare and toned muscles on full display, crimson lines snaking across his skin. The sight made the throbbing in your core all the more noticeable.

"Keep looking at me with those pitiful eyes," he commanded in a low voice, before he stole your lips in a kiss. The sensation of your mouths slanted together and his hands caressing your curves was amplified with the drugs in your system, it felt good, so good that whimpers were escaping you uncontrollably.

"So receptive with just this much contact," he commented as he made quick work of your shirt by slicing it off (no doubt he'd give you a much more expensive replacement), cupping your clothed breast, making you squirm.

He smirked, "I'm looking forward to how you'll react when you are touched more intimately."

The bra went the same way as the shirt and was quickly discarded; you could hardly think in the state you were in, the way his mouth latched upon your nipple, encasing it in even more warmth. Your chest spasms upward, forcing Gil to pin your body down as he trails his wet muscle along.

This was only light foreplay and you were already having a hard time. Not to mention this was doing nothing to help the beating of your entrance, clenching and un-clenching fiercely.

A brief squeeze to your twin, had the King sitting up, and in a swift maneuver your legs left the bed for a moment as they were spread out, putting your drenched panties on full display. He hummed in approval as you turned your head, unable to look at the scene.

"To think your juices were flowing at such a rapid rate all week long...I'm sure you've had to clean yourself up many times. Such a waste..." He said, a finger dipping in the excess and inspecting it closely, making you yelp and turn back to face him. His tongue darted out and claimed the substance that clung to his fingers, a smug smile breaking onto his face as he looked you in the eye.

"Let's see how much more your body will sing under my touch."

A wet appendage coming in contact with the dribbling wetness from your pussy made your hips stutter dramatically. He'd barely touched you and you almost came.

His tongue put more pressure behind its touch as it slipped inside your hole, wriggling out before clamoring in again steadily. Against your will your hips jumped up to his mouth, an action that made Gilgamesh laugh and pull back. 

"I appreciate how eager you are pet, but I won't be able to do this properly if you won't keep still." Clearly he was mocking you, as he knew you couldn't help it thanks to him.

"I-It's your fault I'm like this!" You shot back hoarsely, a moan leaving your mouth as he gave your folds a quick swipe to silence you. He gave you a heated look and held your bottom half in place against the bed, tongue teasingly tracing over your clit. Your sensitivity had been increased tenfold, so you could feel the impact of every caress, every flick of his tongue against your vaginal flesh. You were so incredibly affected by his assault that you orgasmed soon after he started, causing the King to once again chuckle against your lips--causing rippling vibrations that were even more heightened. 

At this point he would usually stop, but his ministrations didn't slow at all-- he'd begun lapping up the juices that were now freely flowing from your insides, and that affected you as well.

You were groaning and twitching, trying to move away from his eager lips and tongue, but it didn't help. In fact, your struggle only made things worse, because a portal to his vault opened and he retrieved more silk ties, which he used to strap each of your legs to a different corner of the bed before you could even blink.

"You're not getting off yet; it's far too early to stop," The Hero King stated this firmly before settling between your legs again, which were now stuck in place. You wouldn't be able to ward him off anymore.

 Not that you could to begin with.

"Wait, I don't think I can take--Aaa--!"

A strangled noise escaped from you as his lips clamped around your clit and he began to suck on it feverishly. Half screams leapt from your throat as you were subjected to this direct stimulation, still over-sensitive from your orgasm plus the herbs not wearing off. His finger traced your opening teasingly, shallowly dipping the tip in before circling around it again. The lewd noises emanating from his fingers and mouth were incredible, and you would be embarrassed if it wasn't happening to you right now. The pressure was building rapidly once more, all it would take was a little push--

A particularly hard suck coupled with his tongue zipping restlessly against your clit had you coming again, your back arching off the bed as you gave out a pathetic cry.

Your boyfriend once again consumed the liquid you left behind, his actions making your body jerk around like a puppet. This time, surely, surely he was--

But the slippery organ darted inside your hole once again, pumping and wriggling about in a way that hit against all sides of your walls. At the same time your clit was being rubbed by his thumb in a quick pace, leaving you to shriek hoarsely at all the sensations. You couldn't take any more of this, it was too much--

His mouth closed around your folds as he continued to attack you with his tongue, passing right over each area with no place left untouched, until you came undone once again with a broken whimper.

He cleaned up your juice covered-thighs and everywhere else he deemed important. But he removed himself soon enough, the rest of his clothes vanishing in a flash; his glorious cock on full display, leaking white at the tip and pulsing readily.

"Please...Please...Please..." You mumbled out, barely coherent as your whole body shook. The effects of the herb were subsiding some, but the complete over-sensitivity of your pussy was driving you mad.

Gil, whether out of genuine sympathy or an act of pity, leaned in and caressed your cheek, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"You've done so well up until now," he praised as he removed the strands of hair from your face.

"Just one more, and I'll allow you to rest a while."

An apprehensive groan slipped out as he cut the fabric from your legs, your hands. 

His hands shifted your hips, and you knew immediately what he wanted.

Trying to brace yourself was pointless as he shoved himself in all at once, knocking the wind out of you. He huffed at the feeling of you around him; he never went too long without it, but that didn't stop himself from missing it at all. He withdrew, before snapping his hips forward and plunging in again, setting a pace.

Gilgamesh held your waist as he thrust into you over and over, the tip of his cock hitting your cervix repeatedly making you squeeze around him rhythmically.

The slapping sound echoed inside the room, and a faraway thought pleaded that no one outside heard it. 

The moans leaving your lips in a steady stream didn't stop, and Gilgamesh was content to study your strained faces.

"You've performed most splendidly tonight, my pet," he commended over his pounding of your core, "the sounds you make, your expressions, even your essence tastes sweeter than usual. I'm infinitely glad I took you before any of those pathetic mongrels could. What a tragedy it would have been for you to fall into such undeserving hands," he said the last part with such contempt, his lips twisted into a snarl.

For some reason, perhaps you were growing delirious, you weren't quite sure, but for some reason you ended up laughing.

He stared at you questioningly, "What is so amusing?"

You panted against the pressure of being thoroughly fucked, but spoke as best you could, words just tumbling out; "You--You always say things like that. Like you're glad no one else can have me, that you're the one who owns me, a-and all that stuff," you fumbled a bit as the thing inside you began hitting various spots that brought you to a state of bliss.

"And? What are you getting at?" He wasn't out of breath at all, but was getting impatient, and it took you a second to gather the pieces of your mind.

Another groan, "You can express that you care about me in a more normal w-way, right? N-No need to, ugh...be so s-subtle about it. You can just tell me things...!"

"You are quite demanding suddenly, aren't you? You've built up a lot of nerve to insinuate I could be more straightforward with my affections."

He slams you against the bed completely as his hands let go of your waist and seize your wrists instead. He leans heavily on you, face close to yours as his pounding becomes frenzied. He's almost at his peak, and so were you.

"However, if it truly bothers you, I  _may_  make more of an effort. Be grateful I care for you a great deal, pet."

With a nudge, his lips seal over yours as you come on his dick, the intense throbbing making him growl approvingly as his seed shoots into your womb in thick spurts.

He thrusts a few more times before his movements slow, and then stop entirely. You're panting heavily during this, while Gilgamesh barely even sounds labored. Sometimes you really envied the fact that he was a Servant, taking so much to become tired. Twitching a little as he pulled out of you, you noticed that the effects of the herb seemed to be satiated. For now, at least. It was anyone's guess what kind of crazy aphrodisiac the man had actually given you.

He moved beside you with a sigh. The atmosphere was turning to normal, post-coitus stuff. It was usually by this point that your boyfriend would pull you to him and tell you to get some sleep without saying much else, but this time...

The golden man wound his arm around you and pulled you flush against his chest, his breathing calm by your ear. He tilted your head around and kissed you in a way that was startlingly tender. You looked up at him with questioning eyes, wondering what he may have been thinking. 

He let out a scoff, but it was half-hearted at best.

"There's no need to gaze upon me with such disbelief. After all, you should realize by now, how precious you are to me."

His fingers ran through your hair as he spoke softly to you, "I rarely let people close to me, but you approached me despite my intimidating stature, despite my hostility. You continued to try to befriend me each day and persevered through my harshness, and I was...moved by that. The fact that you've managed to get so close despite my nature just proves how much you've gotten to me."

He smiled that rare crooked smile you'd grown to love, "I've had Enkidu, my dearest friend, and now you. There's no one else who's touched me as deeply. _And I would be content if there was no one else."_

Gilgamesh's lips met yours one more time, and hearing his heartfelt words, you immediately kissed him back, a warm feeling spreading from your heart.

"Enough of that for now. It's time for you to rest, (Y/N). Go to sleep." The blanket was pulled over the two of you, the exhaustion really beginning to kick in. 

You closed your eyes, giving into the feeling, though you couldn't help but smile.

People would think you were crazy for being in a relationship with such an insufferable man, but he treated you fairly well, and often times when you were alone together, you would catch glimpses of kindness in him. It wasn't the perfect relationship by any means, but you were happy for the most part. Maybe you were just an extreme masochist, you weren't completely certain, but somehow you were happy.

Sure, he still never said the three magic words, but that was okay.

Because tonight had been a huge leap in progress.


	4. Waver Velvet Bond Level 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this turned out a lot differently than I was going for originally, but I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy some kinda sad fluff.

 

 

Within the last week, a certain servant that you usually got along with had begun acting strange. While you did try to make sure to have time for every servant under contract, it soon became a borderline insurmountable task with how many had come to answer your call over time. Most of them wanted you to make time for them, some even demanded it, while others would go out of their way to avoid you because they hadn't grown a strong enough bond to care.  
  
You wanted to see them all, but there was simply too many, and not enough time. So Mashu, seeing how you were struggling, decided to help you manage everything a bit better in order to get to each servant semi-regularly, and making sure they didn't get upset in the meantime.

It'd helped a great deal that entertainment spots had been set up as well for this purpose; rooms with pool tables, darts, poker and black jack became commonplace, while movie viewing rooms cropped up on each floor.

Along with this came the ever popular video game center; the place where you and a particular servant struck the beginning of a good friendship.

Before Chaldea, Masters, Servants, the world ending, you were a fairly normal person--well, maybe not. You tended to stay inside more than the average person, a semi-hermit, watching shows and playing games frequently. The flier you saw that fateful day was when you'd decided to make more of an active effort to not always hole up at home. Joining this organization was an opportunity to be productive in some way.

Regardless of your move to Chaldea, you were still quite naturally drawn to media, and this taste blended well together with one of your most relied on Casters, El Melloi.

  
Or as you better know him as--

  
"Waver? Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you much lately besides out in the field."  
  
The boy in question who'd just exited his room seemingly froze up for an instant, before stiffly turning around to face you, "A-Ah, Master, good evening... I've been a bit preoccupied...trying to come up with ways to battle more efficiently and not use too much from your mana reserves. It wouldn't be good to leave you completely vulnerable, after all."  
  
You found it odd that he wouldn't even look you in the eye, and he'd gone back to addressing you more formally as well.  
  
You smiled, "You're always so helpful, you don't have to push yourself so hard; you know that right?"  
  
He scoffed at that, "Of course I do...I'm one of the Servants you use the most on missions, right? You depend on me, so it's my duty to make sure I give you the full extent of my usefulness."

It seemed like no matter what you said, he was intent on working himself to the bone, even more so recently.  
  
You looked at him a bit sadly, "I appreciate everything you do for me, don't get me wrong, but seeing you work yourself almost to death hurts me a lot. I've actually considered taking you off the team several times so you'd rest."  
  
The way his eyes snapped to you in that moment was startling, but his sudden barely concealed anger was even more so.  
  
" _Don't you dare!_ If it bothers you so much, I'm willing to rest a bit more when we're here in Chaldea, but don't you dare take me off the team!" He yelled.

What brought this on all of a sudden? This emotional reaction... His gaze fiercely held your own, not willing to back down in the slightest.

You stared at him in bewilderment, "Waver, w-what's--"  
  
"I'm good for support! I know that, if I can protect the other Servants with my skills, then that _also_ protects you."

He shook his head, "But I can't do that if I'm not there! Merlin alone isn't a guarantee you know?!"

"I understand what you're saying, but--"

"If you understand, then _listen to me_. Stop being stubborn!"

"--?!"

A small pair of hands clasped your shoulders before lips slammed against yours in a forceful kiss. You froze, body paralysed from the confusion of the situation and how it'd escalated. His lips moved a little against yours, tongue peaking out to brush the sensitive skin of your mouth.  
  
You didn't dislike what was happening, but it had happened too fast for your brain to really comprehend. Soon enough though, you tried to reciprocate despite your inexperience.

He let out a slight groan as you kissed back, fingers digging into your shoulders as he pressed into you more.  
  
After a few heated moments, he pulled back, brows furrowed as he panted openly and wiped his lips absentmindedly.  
  
"You idiot...you always make me worry with how fragile you are. Humans are fragile, I remember what it was like; it wasn't long ago. You have all of humanity riding on your shoulders, and of course that's important too, but I..."  
  
His face reddens, and he huffs to himself, turning his face to the side.

"I care about you. That much is obvious, I know I don't need to say it, but I might as well spell it out for you." He turned back to you, and your expression made him want to fidget. He gulped, and pressed on.  
  
"S-So...you can't go dying on me. You're too important to lose," he said quietly, before throwing in, "not to mention I wouldn't have access to my best co-op partner if you weren't around." 

There was hesitation, but in a moment of boldness, his hand fell on your cheek, even as his own were engulfed in flames.

"So just keep relying on me, okay? I'll always make sure you come back."

At his heartfelt words, your stomach twisted itself into knots. To think he'd felt this way all this time...Those lingering glances, miscommunicated wishes for safety...He really cared about you.

  
"Waver..." You whispered, tears threatening to leak over.  
  
The sight of your crumbling composure made him pale instantly.  
  
"O-Oi, why are you suddenly...? There's no need for that! I said I would protect you, so you don't need to cry like that, really!" His panicked fumbling made you want to stop for his sake, but the dam had been broken, there was no holding it back.  
  
Maybe it was the constant pressure of your position finally getting to you, but you couldn't control your emotional outburst. Your small sobs echoed through the room, making him flinch. He stared at you hopelessly for a few moments, before a rattled sigh left him. A sigh of resignation.  
  
"Gahh...Alright, fine, fine. Come over here." He leads you to enter into his room with him, shutting the door and bringing you to sit down beside him. In another bold, unexpected move, he pulls you into him, wrapping his arms around you and letting you wet his shoulder and back as your face nestled near his neck.  
  
"You're an unexpected crybaby... You remind me of myself when I was younger," he mused, and it sounded almost humorous coming from his younger self.  
  
You mumbled into him, "Th-Thank you Waver...Thank you for everything you do..."  
  
His hand began gently stroking the back of your head, "Don't worry about it. As long as you acknowledge me like you've done since the beginning, that's all the thanks I really need."  
  
That sentiment made you want to cry all over again. He was so kind to you.  
  
"If you get all your crying out now, you might feel better, so go ahead. It's not too big of a deal to handle something like this once in a while."  
  
At his encouragement, you did just that. You cried about the situation you were thrust in, the unfairness of it all, how everyone was depending on you, the Servants who had forgotten you, the ones who'd died for you. You cried and cried, for all you were worth. Waver held you through it all, stroking you and only flinching when you sniffled right near his ear.  
  
By the time you'd drained yourself, you'd done a number on his green shirt, but he didn't complain once. Quietness took over the room as your eyelids grew heavy, and you were vaguely aware somewhere in your mind that you were drifting off.  
  
"Exhausted yourself? That's probably for the best, because now you can rest properly. It's alright, you can sleep here. It might not be appropriate for a young man and woman to be together like this, but this should be an exception," he murmured to you, his hushed tone making you drift further.  
  
"I'll still be here when you wake, so rest up, (Y/N). I doubt you've been sleeping well with those bags under your eyes. Don't worry, once again, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank...you..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it, stupid."

"..."

"..."  
  
"...Ah, asleep already...."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're such a troublesome master. You make me work hard just to look after you, and yet..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Somehow, you've grown so precious to me...I hope...I hope I'm precious to you, too."

 


End file.
